


He knew (but he didn't)

by wxrm_pxddxng



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Gross, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrm_pxddxng/pseuds/wxrm_pxddxng
Summary: Aromantic Asexual Logan looking around at his friends and figuring out of they like him romantically or not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	He knew (but he didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 am-

He knew, of course, he knew. 

He knew when Roman gave him those flowers. Red and Blue, the colours everyone called opposites even though, theoretically speaking, it would be blue and orange. He knew what it meant. 

He knew when Virgil would linger in a hug after a particularly bad panic attack, or when he held his hand for longer than necessary when he got out of his room. 

He knew when Patton, who didn't hide it well in the first place, made a batch of cookies specifically for him as he worked, and they were heart-shaped. 

He knew when Janus made sure he took care of himself, more than he did to the others, he noticed. He was the first and the last room he checked on every day, the first he called when he was on cooking duty. 

He...knew when Remus slid a very detailed and gruesome drawing of their hands holding each other.... while cutting off from the rest of their bodies. 

He knew when, no matter how much he tried to think about them romantically, the closest thing he could imagine without it feeling unnatural to him, was a kiss on the forehead.   
Logically speaking, he knew it was valid. He knew, he was aromantic asexual, and he knew it was okay. He knew all of that.   
But he also knew about heartbreak. He knew about it from reading, and from media. It seemed overdramatized, not realistic how media portrayed it, but from reading, it told him that that's how it felt. 

Unrequited love, you always hear about the other end, how devastated they feel when they find out that the romantic attraction isn't reciprocated.   
"Friend zoning" was stupid, but the fairly common concept that he had known about too. People telling each other about how much it hurt as if the person could just magically start feeling romantic attraction towards someone if they just 'tried hard enough'. 

A part of him almost believed that he just needed to find the right person. A very rude claim, but some people argue that it's logical. Let's say he figured that out quickly too.   
He couldn't fall in love, and that was that. They always talk about unrequited love, but nobody ever seems to flip the coin and talk about not being able to 'love' someone so close in the way they hoped.

Nobody talks about the one who friendzones, the one who unknowingly 'leads someone on' as they say. The one who should just give someone a chance.   
The one who's hurting everyone they knew loved them. He knew it.   
He wished he could love them, even just one of them, to take their pain away. He didn't want to hurt all of them. 

But, he didn't know. 

He didn't know that Roman only bought him flowers because he thought it would be a nice gesture; they were cheap, the others liked them (Remus are some), Logan deserved flowers too.   
He got the hint that Logan took it the wrong way, he toned it down. He made sure to make more obviously platonic gifts next time. Logan may or may not have started giving some back. 

Virgil trusted Logan, he trusted him with his life. He wasn't sure how to show it, but Logan was his best friend. He saw him like that, nothing more- correction, nothing different than that.   
Virgil made sure to say it out loud for the first time. Logan couldn't hide his happiness. 

Patton was worried about Logan, he didn't take care of himself and overworked. The cookies were supposed to more of a 'hey, I care about you, get some rest'.   
He switched the shape to starts, something that the nerd obviously enjoyed. He ate all of them in 5 minutes. 

Janus was similar to Patton. He was worried about Logan. Get some rest, tall child, you can't keep burning the candle at both ends.   
Janus checked on the others just as frequently, but he still made Logan take care of himself in case he 'forgot'. How do you forget to eat? Logan definitely didn't after that. 

Remus... He stayed himself. He just liked showing his drawings to people while they were busy to distract them. He switched to less person-specific things.   
Logan didn't know if he should appreciate the drawing taped to his door the next morning. He did not need to know that a whale penis is called a dork. 

It was all fine. He was fine.   
He knew that he was loved. And he knew that platonic was the only love he'd experience. No romantic relationships. 

And he knew that it was enough for him. Because he knew that it wasn't less than anything. He knew he was not broken, he was perfect the way he is.


End file.
